


More from the Two of You

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: After a long day of work Doyoung is glad that he has Johnny and Taeyong to come home to.





	More from the Two of You

**Author's Note:**

> Another OT3 fic to celebrate Doyoung's birthday. 
> 
> Same universe as [Between the Two of You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11225937) but can be read on its' own.

Doyoung doesn’t understand how people can fall asleep on public transportation. Even on the longest and most tiring days the thought of missing his stop was enough to keep him awake. Today is one of those days. He’s sandwiched between two sleeping people, one of them snoring while the other threatens to lean against Doyoung’s shoulder before they abruptly right themselves. He contemplates putting in his headphones to drown out the awful sound but, as always, he decides against it. It was a habit he’d given up immediately after Johnny’s accident.

It’d been over two years since Johnny was struck by a motorcycle was while crossing the street. The motorcycle had run a red light and since Johnny was listening to music he hadn’t heard it coming, stepping into the intersection as soon as the little light up man told him to walk. The only reason Johnny had broken one leg instead of both, the only reason he was even alive was because the driver had swerved to try and avoid him. Doyoung was at work when he got the news in the form of a phone call from Johnny’s dad. One of his coworkers drove him to the hospital, Doyoung wringing his hands in the passenger seat, dialing Taeyong’s phone number over and over again only to get an automated “leave your message at the tone” in response. He didn’t want to leave a message. He wanted Taeyong and, more importantly, he wanted Johnny to be alright. Johnny’s parents wouldn’t be there for a few more hours, they’d taken the first flight they could book, so for the meantime Johnny would be all alone. Doyoung wasn’t allowed to see Johnny. He wasn’t his emergency contact, wasn’t family. That fact infuriated Doyoung, made him want to yell at the tiny nurse in pale blue scrubs who had been handling the information desk of the emergency department; instead he takes a seat in the corner of the waiting room and stews in his anger and worry. How could he explain it to her? That even though there were many places for same sex couples to get married, that it still didn’t apply to him and Johnny because it wasn’t just him and Johnny. Johnny and Taeyong were his family. He’d never questioned it until this moment.  In his mind it made no sense that both Johnny and Taeyong weren’t considered his family because there wasn’t a piece of paper that said so. They were _his_. The room smells like stale antiseptic solution which only adds to his nausea. He digs the heel of his hands into his closed eyes to keep from crying. He’s told Johnny a million times, reminded him over and over that they needed to change their emergency contacts to each other. He’d scowled at Johnny’s, “What could happen, babe? You worry too much.” He’d been too easily appeased when Johnny promised to do it, readily accepting a kiss to the forehead. Now he was paying the price for his lenience. He couldn’t have prevented the accident, but he could at least be in there with Johnny. Taeyong shows up an hour later, dressed in his dance clothes and looking about two seconds away from falling apart completely. Doyoung wasn’t sure if he had drove, Taeyong had a car, but in his current state Doyoung can only be glad that he hadn’t been in an accident of his own. Unlike Doyoung, Johnny’s parents had left a message causing Taeyong to rush over as soon as he’d heard.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong sobs. “I was teaching a class. I didn’t know. Doyoung, I didn’t know. I didn’t –“

“Shhh,” Doyoung soothes. He doesn’t know when he’d stood up and took Taeyong in his arms, but here he was. Comforting Taeyong was second nature to him, as easy as breathing.

It takes many agonizing hours of waiting before they finally get to see Johnny. His parents give them some privacy and Johnny attempts to make a joke about his clumsiness. Taeyong bursts into tears and Doyoung is tempted to talk right out of the room, the only thing keeping him rooted to the spot is not wanting to run into Johnny’s parents in the hallway.

“Get me the forms,” Johnny had said, looking directly at Doyoung. “Get me the forms right now and I’ll change the information. I’m sorry.”

Doyoung doesn’t think he’s ever cried that hard in his life. He wouldn’t have been able to bear it if Johnny was taken away from him like that, if Taeyong wasn’t there to balance him out. Life is hard, often unfair, and sometimes downright cruel, but the three of them could weather the storm as long as they had each other.

The man beside him lets out a particularly loud snore and Doyoung is startled, shaken from his thoughts. He isn’t sure why his mind had wandered to one of the most trying times in his life, but he supposes it might have something to do with his upcoming birthday. Getting older, self reflecting, and all that jazz. There wasn’t anything he really wanted, a new coffee maker maybe, but all things considered life was good. Doyoung was happy, so what else could he ask for?

“We could really use another car,” Doyoung answers his own question, mumbling to himself and he snoring man to his left. Taeyong was always telling him to speak his wishes out loud so the universe could hear him and grant his requests. He isn’t so sure about all that, karma and The Secret, but a car would be nice. His office is closest to home so it only made sense that he be the one to use public transportation. When their schedules permitted sometimes Taeyong dropped him off or let him use the car, but Johnny always drove now. He’d argued with Doyoung over it only once before realizing it was less about fairness and convenience and more about everyone’s peace of mind.

The inside of their house smells faintly of the candles that Johnny was so fond of. It relaxes him a little as he takes off his shoes and hangs up his coat in the laundry room adjacent to their front door. He takes his socks off and throws them in the hamper, preferring to walk barefoot on the soft carpet that Taeyong worked so hard to keep clean. He’s surprised to hear the dishwasher running, surprised that anyone is even home since he’d gotten off early since he was on birthday leave. It would be an understatement to say that Doyoung has been looking forward to this three day weekend. He opens the door of the bedroom and, two his surprise, both Johnny and Taeyong are home. Taeyong is sitting against the headboard of their king sized bed while Johnny slept in this lap. Of course Johnny was lying across the bed, as opposed to lengthwise, so his feet were hanging off the edge.

“How does he even sleep like that?” Doyoung says. He shuts the door and walks across the room quickly to give Taeyong a kiss.

“Dunno,” Taeyong replies. “Watch this though.” There’s mischief in his eyes and Doyoung crosses his arms across his chest, leaning one hip against the night stand. Taeyong leans forward, lips right against Johnny’s ear and whispers, “Doyoung’s home.” It’s comical how fast Johnny sits up, hair askew and eyes unfocused. If Taeyong hadn’t leaned back as fast as he did they would’ve knocked their heads together. Johnny had always insisted he looked like a cat, but Doyoung disagrees. Johnny most resembled a large breed dog, clumsy, loyal, and way too lovable for their own good.

“Doyoung’s home?” Johnny’s voice is heavy with sleep and if Doyoung wasn’t already laughing he would’ve at how cute Johnny was.

“I’m home,” Doyoung confirms.

It takes a second for Johnny to fully come to his senses and when he does the first thing he says is, “You let me fall asleep!” It’s an accusation and the accused Taeyong shrugs. Johnny scoffs before turning to face Doyoung completely, giving him a once over, eyebrows knitting together. “Babe, you look tired.”

“I’m very tired. Had to spend the commute home smushed between two sleeping people only to come home for my birthday weekend to be greeted by another sleeping human.”

“Let the record show that I was awake,” Taeyong interjects and Johnny shoves him with his foot.

“Come on then,” Johnny says, getting out of bed. “Let’s get you undressed.”

Doyoung let’s himself be guided to the bathroom, Johnny’s hand pressed to the small of his back. The master bath is large, complete with a shower, a bathtub, and what Taeyong called “his and his” sinks. Apparently one of the sinks was his and the other was Doyoung’s since Johnny had the tendency to treat the shower like a one stop shop including skin care and dental hygiene. It was a small miracle that they’d convinced him to put on moisturizer at night and sunscreen in the morning.

Johnny starts with his tie. He was dressed more formally than usual, being up for a promotion had him going the extra mile. Anything for that new car.

“You’re awfully sweet today,” Doyoung comments while Johnny removes his tie completely and places it on the counter.

“Of course I am. It’s your birthday.” He untucks Doyoung’s dress shirt, concentrating on undoing the buttons one by one.

“Technically its a few more hours until my birthday.” Johnny throws his shirt into another hamper; they had many because Taeyong never allowed clothes on the floor.

“If you were talking about midnight,” Johnny replies, unbuckling Doyoung’s belt before pulling it out of the loops, “then you’re still wrong because you were born at 3:42 in the afternoon.” He undoes the fastening of Doyoung’s slacks and slides them down his legs.

“You fall asleep while waiting for me to get home _and_ give me sass?” Doyoung steps out of his slacks easily and Johnny adds them to the hamper. “Some boyfriend you are.”

Johnny is dressed in a large crewneck sweater and boxers, rumpled with sleep and Doyoung still thinks he’s one of the most stunning men he’s ever seen. He bunches the front of the sweater in his fist when Johnny leans down to kiss him. It’s soft between his fingers, but Johnny’s hair is softer so he slides the fingers of his other hand through the long strands. Johnny walks them backwards until Doyoung is leaning against the counter, lips still connected. Slowly the hand bunched around the sweater slides down Johnny’s torso, past his waist, and towards the exposed skin of his left thigh. One of the largest scars from Johnny’s surgery is there and Doyoung runs his fingertips over it, feather light

“Hey,” Johnny says after breaking their kiss. “I’m right here, babe. I’m alright.”

“I know.” Johnny cradles his face in both hands, kissing away the wrinkles between his eyebrows.

“Let us take care of you tonight?” Doyoung nods so Johnny takes his hand and brings him back to the bedroom.

They find Taeyong already under the covers with the lights turned down low.

“You planned this?” Doyoung asks and Johnny squeezes his hand to get his attention.

“Only the best for our birthday boy.”

“You’re hogging the birthday boy,” Taeyong whines.

Whether they were in a scene or not, Taeyong always had the tendency to be a little bit needy in bed. Since they weren’t currently in a scene Doyoung finds Taeyong’s whining to be cute, leaning down to kiss him so that he knows it. Taeyong’s lips are thin, the top one almost nonexistent, but Doyoung doesn’t think that makes them any less kissable.

“Tonight is all about you,” Taeyong says when they break the kiss, his eyes showing an intensity that makes Doyoung’s heart thump in his chest. He’s sure his face is turning red at this point, embarrassed and not used to so much attention. By nature Doyoung is a caregiver, observant and much attuned to the needs of the people around him. It’s one of the attributes that made him a good dom and a good lover. Doyoung was so used to giving, but receiving was an entirely different thing altogether. It had taken him a long time to take compliments from both Johnny and Taeyong without scoffing or making a self deprecating comment. It’s not that Doyoung doesn’t think he deserves love or praise; it’s just that he never quite learned how to accept his good qualities for what they were. Sometimes he still had to hold his tongue when Johnny said he was hot or Taeyong made a comment about how sexy he looks with his hair pushed back.

The noise in Doyoung’s head is silenced when Taeyong kneels up on the edge of the bed to kiss him, the covers falling away to reveal his already naked form. Even while kneeling he’s still shorter than Doyoung, the taller man having to bend down to kiss him yet again. It’s so easy to kiss Taeyong now, his lips are soft and when Doyoung runs his tongue along them he tastes cherry lip balm. Taeyong kisses away all his embarrassment, but the slight flush on Doyoung’s face remains, spreading down his neck as he gets more and more worked up. With his eyes close and all his attention focused on Taeyong, it’s easy to forget about the other person in the room and Doyoung jolts when another pair of hands settle on his waist.

“It’s just me,” Johnny assures, placing a kiss to Doyoung’s shoulder before running his nose along his nape. “Should I be offended that you forgot I was here?”

“Sorry,” Doyoung says because he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s also distracted by Taeyong moving off the bed to kneel at their feet. _Oh._

Taeyong tugs Doyoung’s boxers down; licking his kiss swollen lips not so subtly when Doyoung’s half hard cock is exposed. He leaves a trail of wet kisses along the inside of Doyoung’s right leg, each one making Doyoung tense.  Taeyong looks small and yet when he looks up at Doyoung, his gaze is fierce and Doyoung has to lean into Johnny for support when Taeyong finally, finally takes the head of his cock between those cherry flavored lips. Taeyong focuses on the head of Doyoung’s cock, running his tongue over the slit down towards the base of the mushroom head and back again, over and over before taking the entire head into his mouth and suckling on it like it’s his favorite treat. To Doyoung it feels like the best sort of torture. He’s broken out into a sweat and can feel where every point of his back touches Johnny’s chest, how it feels too hot, but somehow not enough at the same time. He turns his head, blindly seeking Johnny’s lips, and moans loudly into the kiss. With one hand he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Johnny’s hair while the other hand takes hold of Taeyong’s fringe. Taeyong responds by taking more of Doyoung’s cock, relaxing his throat and making the gagging noises he knows Doyoung likes so much. Doyoung likes it so, so much, head lolling back to rest on Johnny’s shoulder while Taeyong deep throats his cock over and over.

“Feel good?” Johnny asks. He runs the fingertips of both hands against the skin of Doyoung’s flat stomach, up his chest, before circling both nipples. Doyoung jolts, his nipples were almost too sensitive to the point that he sometimes didn’t want them touched at all. Doyoung hums in the affirmative, crying out when both of Johnny’s thumbs brush over his nipples again. Of course Johnny knew how to make it good. He knew everything about Doyoung. “Want more?”

Doyoung almost laughs at how relieved he feels by that question because, yes, he did want more. His men were making him crazy. “Yes. I want both of you, please.”

The sheets feel cool against Doyoung’s skin as he turns to his right to face Johnny while Taeyong settles behind him. Even while lying between his lovers, Doyoung still felt quite vulnerable. There was something about letting himself go like this that always made him feel this way even though he knew that he’d been well taken care of. The insecurity must be radiating off him in waves because Taeyong is snuggling up to him, hooking his sharp chin over his even sharper shoulder.

“We can always do something else,” Taeyong assures. “Whatever you want.” He reaches over Doyoung to entwine the fingers of his left hand with Johnny’s right. They rest their joined hands on Doyoung’s hip. This was their thing, how they all stayed connected to one another. Just like always, it brings Doyoung a lot of comfort. He smiles softly at Johnny who smiles back at him knowingly, the apprehension falling away.

“This is what I want.”

Unlike Taeyong, Johnny’s mouth tasted like the peppermint toothpaste they all used. His lips are much fuller and Doyoung likes to nibble on the bottom one before placing a kiss to it, going back to taste Johnny’s mouth all over again. Taeyong pushes on the back of his left thigh gently, a suggestion that Doyoung follows, bending his leg and hooking it over Johnny’s waist. He’s fully exposed to Taeyong now, but he tries not to think about it too much, occupying himself with kissing Johnny breathless. It works until he feels one of Taeyong’s fingers slowly tracing his entrance and in an instant he’s tense all over.

“Relax,” Taeyong coaxes. He runs his index finger up and down Doyoung’s crack, barely pushing inside him every time.

Johnny starts to stroke Doyoung’s cock as a distraction. His hands are big and they feel so good wrapped around him that Doyoung can only moan in pleasure when Taeyong finally pushes the first finger inside. The second finger makes Doyoung grip Johnny’s shoulder hard, knuckles turning white as he struggles to control his breathing. The pain wasn’t unbearable, more of a confusing sort of discomfort, and Doyoung finds himself rocking back into Taeyong’s hand despite his body’s initial reaction.

“Fucking sexy,” Johnny praises and, god, the way his voice sounds makes Doyoung shiver.

Taeyong starts to scissor his fingers and it has Doyoung mouthing at the dips of Johnny’s collarbones mindlessly, nipping and sucking to keep from full on whining as he’s stretched open. It’s a lost cause when Taeyong adds a third finger and Doyoung keens, a high pitched whine leaving his throat while he clings to Johnny. He feels like he could split in half at any moment, but he still wants more. Taeyong gives it to him, curling his finger right against Doyoung’s prostate. The pleasure that runs though Doyoung’s body is like an electric current, the intensity of it never something he could get used to, and he jerks violently. Johnny comforts him through all of it, carding his fingers through sweat matted hair, whispering words of encouragement in Doyoung’s ear,  half of which Doyoung doesn’t even fully register. The minutes stretch in Doyoung’s hazy mind, and when Taeyong removes his finger Doyoung feels like he finally has a moment to catch his breath, body going completely limp against Johnny.

“You okay?” Johnny’s voice his soft, his expression one of concern and it makes Doyoung’s face split into a goofy sort of grin. He loved him so much. Instead of replying he snuggles closer to Johnny, nodding against his chest. “Use your words, babe? Just so we’re sure.”

“I’m fine,” Doyoung grumbles, thumping his fist against Johnny’s chest for emphasis.

“Ouch.” Doyoung’s face is buried in his chest, but Johnny is sure there’s a scowl on his face. He always hated being teased.

Feather light kisses against his shoulder blades relax him almost instantly and Doyoung turns to his left, Taeyong there to accept his lips. The angle is uncomfortable for Doyoung so he turns back to Johnny, sighing as Taeyong presses kiss after kiss across the width of his back while rubbing circles into his lower back.

"Ready?" Taeyong questions, his lips are right against the shell of his lover's ear and it makes Doyoung shiver again.

A mumbled "yeah" is all Doyoung can manage, coherent thoughts slipping way and being replaced with the thrill of anticipation.

When the head of Taeyong's bare cock slides between his cheeks Doyoung shudders, the vibrations passing from his body to Johnny's and they moan in tandem. Taeyong's teasing doesn't last long, he steadies Doyoung's hip with one hand and slowly pushes inside. Even though he's been thoroughly stretched on Taeyong's fingers, Doyoung is still so impossibly tight and he scratches at Johnny's chest in vain, trying to find purchase on anything.

"Shhhh," Johnny soothes, grabbing Doyoung's hand by the wrist and kissing the open palm before placing it on his shoulder. "I've got you." He wraps his hand around Doyoung's cock once more, smearing the precum around the head and down the shaft, making the slide easier.

It happens in increments, Johnny soothing Doyoung while Taeyong slides in further and further and by the time the time their bodies are pressed together Doyoung feels like all the air has been forcefully punched out of his lungs. The stretch is bearable, but the feeling of fullness is almost overwhelming and he struggles to catch his breath as Johnny murmurs words of praise softly against his temple.

"More, more." The words leave Doyoung lips as Taeyong shifts behind him, rubbing just shy of his prostate. "Please."

Taeyong pushes Doyoung's leg even higher up Johnny's body, gripping his hips and fucking Doyoung in long strokes. Doyoung digs his heels into Johnny's back, gripping him tightly while Johnny jerks him in time with Taeyong's thrusts. The grip he has on Doyoung's hair is too hard and Johnny groans when Doyoung kisses him hard and sloppy, tongues scrapping against teeth as Taeyong rocks into him. The air is thick, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, as noises of pleasure fall from Doyoung's lips one after another as he's brought closer to the edge. Doyoung feels wet all over, his sweat covered skin, the lube on his ass, his own cock heavy in Johnny's hand. The head of Taeyong's cock hits his prostate and he cries out, Johnny tightening his grip on the up stroke while pressing his thumb into the frenulum. He shakes with the need to come, head lolling foreward to rest right under Johnny's chin and Taeyong's picks up the pace, hands gripping Doyoung's waist tightly as he slams into him. It's all becoming much too much so Doyoung reaches for Johnny's hand, pulling it off his cock before moaning, "you too." As always, Johnny knows what he means and he closes his eye as Johnny aligns their cocks, rolling his hips slowly to rub them together.

"Oh my god." Doyoung breathes heavily through his mouth, the pressure in his lower abdomen building, the desperation growing.

All it takes is for Johnny to wrap his hand around both their cocks and stroking for Doyoung to orgasm, coming in long ropes between his and Johnny's bodies. Taeyong fucks him through it, slowing his hips until stilling them completely.

"Fuck," Johnny groans, his hard cock still pressed against Doyoung's. His mind is still hazy, but Doyoung reaches down, placing his hand on top of Johnny's.

"You too."

He keeps his hand on top of Johnny's as Johnny jerks himself to completion, his eyes fluttering shut, whimpering softly when he feels Johnny's come drop down his own fingers. He's completely spent, limbs growing heavier with every passing minute, but still he reaches for Taeyong behind him. "More," says, voice barely audible as he wraps Taeyong's arm around his torso, entwining their fingers. Still sensitive, Doyoung gasps as Taeyong starts to move inside him again. He turns his head to kiss Taeyong deep, keeping their lips connected as Taeyong's hips stutter and he comes. The last of Doyoung's willpower leaves him and he drifts off, safe in the care of Johnny and Taeyong.

All too soon he's woken by Taeyong to soak in the tub. The warm water helps alleviate the ache in his lower back and he almost falls back asleep when Taeyong starts to wash his hair, fingers scraping gently against his scalp. It hits him suddenly and he startles, sitting up and sloshing the water so that it spills out of the tub. If Taeyong was with him in the bathroom that meant Johnny was... _Oh no._

"Johnny isn't cooking is he?"

Taeyong laughs. "Of course not."

"Thank god." Doyoung sings back into the bubbly water. "I thought you guys were gonna feed me ash for dinner."

Doyoung insists they eat at the table, but the pain zings up his back when he tries to go down the stairs so they eat in bed. Johnny had been successful in his reheating mission and honestly, Doyoung is a little proud since he'd never met anyone else who was as disastrous in a kitchen. Taeyong cleans up after, he can't help it really, and Doyoung is content to doze off against Johnny uncaring of whatever late night TV show is playing. He liked the way Johnny's laugh made his entire body vibrate. They decide to call it night a little over an hour later, Johnny in boxers, Taeyong in Johnny's T-shirt, and Doyoung wearing pajama pants belonging to one of them... Hopefully.

Doyoung's last thought before falling into a dreamless sleep is how lucky he is to have not one, but two men to love in this life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot believe I finished this in time for Doyoung's birthday.
> 
> Want to yell at me? This is where you can do that:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
